OS Etait ce donc ça l'amour ?
by saphira15
Summary: Salut! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle ship sur B&B. Donc, Brennan et Booth, voyagent, Brennan réalise une chose essentielle, elle elle s'interrogent. Ah, et, il y a une Angela hystérique. Pourquoi ? Faut lire !


-Booth, allez vous finir par me dire ce que je fait ici ? S'énerva Brennan une fois qu'ils furent assis sur les sièges du jet privé.

-Eh ! S'indigna Booth, tentant de faire de l'humour, je vous offre un voyage a bord d'un appareil luxueux, et vous râlez encore !

-Je râle car vous m'avez limite kidnappé a l'institut et que vous m'avez traîné à l'aéroport sans rien m'expliquer, pour me faire monter dans un jet que vous étés loin d'être en mesure de payer ! Explosa Brennan devant son air enfantin, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une bonne farce.

-C'était pas gentil ça, répondit Booth, faisant la moue.

-Quoi ?!

-Cette remarque sur mes finances, c'était méchant.

-Ce n'était pas pour être méchant, Booth, répliqua sa partenaire, je rappelle juste un fait objectif.

-Ok, ok, abandonna Booth, mon patron nous envoie en mission d'infiltration.

-Depuis quand l'affaire en cours nécessite une infiltration ? demanda Brennan.

L'affaire dont elle parlait concernait le cadavre d'un petit garçon retrouvé dans un arbre de son école. Le principal suspect était le concierge, qui avait menacé a plusieurs reprises l'enfant, et qui avait un lourd passé d'agression sur mineurs.

-Ce n'est pas sur cette affaire que nous allons enquêter, dit Booth d'une petite voix, craignant la réaction de Bones.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

-Quoi ! Hurla la jeune femme, et en plus, vous me tirer de MON enquête !

-Ca me déplait autant qu'a vous, tenta Booth, mais ce sont les ordres.

-Ce sont VOS ordres, contra t-elle, pas les miens. Je veux rentrer.

-C'est trop tard, nous sommes a 4 000 mètres d'attitude, et… je vous jure que cette mission va être génial.

Brennan inspira profondément et capitula :

-Très bien, quelle est cette affaire ?

Booth sourit, il avait réussit a attiser la curiosité de sa coéquipière, enfin, suffisamment pour gagner quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne l'étripe. Car c'est certainement ce qu'elle allait faire lorsqu'il aura fini.

-Demain se tient une importante réunion de trafiquant d'armes à Chicago. Or, un de ces trafiquant, Loogéro, s'est pointé ce matin au F.B.I. Il a dit qu'il était gravement malade et condamné donc qu'il nous aiderait à boucler les autres. Nous sommes chargé d'approcher cette organisation, et d'assister à la réunion.

-Ok, et qui sommes nous ?

Booth grimaça et se signa mentalement, priant pour sa survie.

-Je serai le fils de Loogéro et vous… ma fiancée.

-Quoi ! Hurla une fois de plus Brennan.

Brennan poussa la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, jeta son sac dans un coin, et tomba sur le lit. Elle était épuisée. Non pas physiquement, mais émotionnellement. Et tout cela a cause du plus méprisant, du plus imbus, du plus ignoble mais aussi du plus beau, canon, sexy, drôle, attachant, généreux. Non, la, elle s'éloignait. Bref, de Booth. Durant tout le voyage, il avait fait des insinuations plus ou moins discrètes sur leur pseudo « statut de fiancés ». Puis, il avait insisté pour qu'ils concoctent une version de leur couple. Lieu de rencontre, de leur premier dîné, de sa demande en mariage… Mais le pire avait été après, quand il s'était endormi. Car, des cet instant, le dr. Brennan, qui analyse, décortique et catalogue tout ce qu'elle voit, avait analysé sa relation avec Booth. Et la réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Oh non, elle la détestait. Car, alors que Booth se réveillait et lui lançait un pas très discret « bonjour beauté », la vérité lui était apparut. Elle aimait Booth. Et elle savait que c'était totalement irrationnel, car elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'amour, mais elle l'aimait. Elle aimait son sourire, son costume, ses chaussettes, et ses yeux d'un marron chocolat si réconfortant. Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras quand elle avait peur, la façon dont il la regardait quand il lui jurait qu'elle trouvait un jour quelqu'un pour elle, elle aimait quand il l'avait sauvé de Kenton, ou du fossoyeur, elle aimait son fils. Elle aimait même le surnom qu'il lui avait donner : « Bones ». Et ces sentiments lui faisaient peur.

Le coup de grâce fut finalement la demande de Booth auprès de la secrétaire de l'hôtel. Il avait demandé UNE chambre. Comme dans : un au singulier. Comme dans : il y a une seule chambre pour deux. Comme dans : « Je vais dormir je ne sais pas comment de nuit avec l'homme que j'aime en secret ! ».

Finalement, trop fatigué pour réfléchir, Brennan s'endormit.

-Tempérance ?

Brennan ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout était blanc. Pas une seule nuance. La voix se fit de nouveau entendre :

-Tempérance ?

-Maman ? Interrogea Brennan.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai, elle le savait. Sa mère était morte il y avait longtemps. Pourtant à cet instant, elle espérait que cette voix lui appartienne.

-Ma chérie !

Une ombre apparut lentement devant la jeune femme, se détaillant un peu plus chaque secondes. Bientôt, Brennan reconnut sa mère.

-Maman ! S'écria t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Christine serra sa fille contre elle, et la relâcha.

-Ecoute, lui dit elle, je ne peu pas rester tres longtemps. Je suis venu te dire de lui faire confiance. Comme tu lui as toujours fait confiance.

-Mais, de qui parle tu ?

-Tu le sais tres bien. Ma cherie, laisse le t'aimer.

-Moi, je ne peux pas l'aimer.

-Si, tu le peux. Tu dois y croire, c'est tout. Crois en lui.

-Je…

-Promet moi de lui faire confiance.

L'apparition de sa mère disparu un instant, pour réapparaître.

-Maman… supplia Brennan

-Promet le.

Elle disparu de nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois.

-Non, je…

-Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais.

Puis, Christine disparut.

-Je te le promet, murmura Tempérance.

-AHHHH ! Cria Brennan en se redressant sur son lit.

En un clin d'œil, Booth fut à ses cotés. Il rabattit les couvertures et l'encercla de ses bras.

-Chut, lui murmura t-il tendrement a l'oreille, ce n'était qu'un rêve, ça va aller, chut…

Brennan se laissa bercé un moment par son collègue, savourant cet instant qu'elle savait limité. Finalement il la relâcha et elle ressentit aussitôt un vide l'envahir.

_Etait-ce donc ça l'amour ? Le manque de celui qu'on aime dès qu'il s'éloigne ?_

-Ca va ? Lui demanda doucement Booth, avec une telle tendresse que Brennan frissonna en l'entendant.

Instinctivement, Booth se rapprocha d'elle, comme pour lui transmettre sa chaleur. Elle sourit, tandis qu'une nouvelle question envahissait son esprit.

_Etait-ce donc ça l'amour ? Le besoin de protéger celui qu'on aime à n'importe quel prix ?_

-Oui, finit-elle par répondre, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, rien de grave.

La mine inquiète de Booth faiblit un peu, sans disparaître totalement.

-Vous voulez me raconter ?

_Etait-ce donc ça l'amour ? Vouloir connaître les pensées de celui qu'on aime ?_

-Non, dit Brennan, vaux mieux pas.

Le regard de son partenaire s'assombrit aussitôt, et Brennan comprit qu'il était déçu, pire, il était blessé. Blessé de ne pas avoir sa confiance. Brennan ressentit justement une intense sensation de mal être, donc elle lui sourit, comme pour s'excuser.

_Etait-ce donc ça l'amour ? Ressentir ce que celui qu'on aime ressent ?_

Finalement, elle réussit à se sortir de ces innombrables questions sans réponses, et lança :

-J'ai faim ! Si on mangeait ?

Ce a quoi Booth répondit avec enthousiasme et s'empressa de commander un plat a emporter.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance tendue, malgré tous les efforts de chacun pour la détendre. Ils mangeaient silencieusement, après de multiples tentatives, toujours vain, de lancer un sujet. A la fin, finalement, Booth se décida à parler :

-Ecoutez, Bones, je… je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure, je…je ne voulais pas être indiscret quand je vous ait demandé de me raconter votre cauchemar, c'était juste…

-Oui, le coupa doucement Tempérance, je sais, je ne vous en veux pas.

Le silence revint, encore plus gênant que les précédents. Brennan ne tint plus et lança :

-J'ai vus ma mère !

Booth la regarda un instant, ce demandant de quoi elle parlait. Elle reprit.

-Dans mon rêve, j'ai vus ma mère.

-Wow, wow, wow! Calma aussitôt Booth, VOUS ? Attendez, depuis quand croyait-vous aux esprits?

-Depuis que j'ai vus ma mère, expliqua Bones, elle m'a parlé et elle m'a dit…

Elle s'arrêta net. Si elle lui relatait la conversation, elle serait obliger de LE lui avouer.

Ce secret si terrible qu'elle ne portait en elle que depuis quelques heures, et qui déjà il comprimait le cœur. Et ne pouvais le lui avouer. Elle avait trop peur. Peur de ses sentiments, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, peur de sa réaction, peur de son éventuel refus. Elle avait peur. Tout simplement. Et cette peur lui liait la langue. Elle vit que Booth attendait la suite, mais elle ne put que baisser la tête, lui faisant comprendre d'abandonner. Il comprit. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se leva et débarrassa la table.

Apres le repas, ils regardèrent un bon film devant le grand écran de la chambre d'hôtel suréquipée, puis décidèrent finalement de se coucher. Mais, lorsque Brennan vit Booth retirer sa chemise et son pantalon, restant en boxer, et s'allongeant sur le lit, elle s'écria :

-Mais, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Bah, je me couche, répondit Booth d'un air éberlué.

-Non, je veux dire, pour le lit, comment on fait ?

Comprenant soudain la question sourde de sa coéquipière, il dit :

-On a déjà dormit dans le même lit, rappelez vous la mission under-cover dans la caravane.

-Oui, mais, la c'est… c'est différent… on est… enfin…je… on, enfin… c'est pas pareil.

Booth ne su quoi dire devant sa détresse, mais il tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvais :

-On est partenaires, Bones, justes partenaires, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Quand Brennan entendit la dernière phrase de Booth, elle crut qu'un poignard venait de lui être enfoncé dans le cœur. Elle refoula les larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et, d'un geste brusque, attrapa ses affaires pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sans que Booth ne puisse placer un mot. Il l'a regarda partir, dépité. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ! Et pourquoi l'avait-elle prit comme ça ? Il n'avait voulu que la rassurer, car il s'avait qu'elle pouvait très vite paniquer. Mais il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il savait très bien qu'ils étaient plus que partenaires. Ou amis. Car il l'aimait. Eh oui, le séduisant Seeley Booth s'était épris de la belle Tempérance Brennan. Et de la voir s'enfuir ainsi, l'avait anéanti.

Quelques minutes après, elle ressortit, et Booth remarqua immédiatement ses yeux rougis. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, elle posa ses vêtements et se coucha sur le coté, lui tournant le dos. Booth souffla et l'imita, se couchant lui sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

-Bones ? L'appela-il gentiment

Elle ne répondit pas. Il recommença.

-Bones ?

Toujours rien. Alors, il se tourna vers elle et se rapprocha, collant son corps au sien. Elle se raidit mais ne dit rien.

-Tempérance…

Elle tressaillit mais garda son silence.

-Je t'en prie, murmura t-il, la tutoyant instinctivement, parle moi…

-Te parler de quoi ? répondit-elle finalement.

-Pourquoi est tu en colère ?

Elle eu un petit rire sarcastique et lança d'une voix acide.

-Je suis peut-être un robot dénudé de sentiments, mais je sais quand on me repousse.

Booth garda le silence, éberlué par la semi vérité qu'elle avait dite.

-Ecoute, pour ce que j'ai dit, je…

-Tu quoi ? Tu regrettes ? Tu veux qu'on soit justes partenaires, et rien d'autres ? Soit !

-C'est ce que tu voulais, Non ? demanda Booth.

La colère de Brennan s'effrita alors complètement, devant le ton désespéré et perdu de son ami. Et elle su, à ce moment la, qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher. Quoi qu'il en coûte pour elle, elle devait lui dire. Alors, elle lança :

-Je crois que je t'aime.

Mais, plusieurs instants passèrent sans que Booth ne réponde rien. Intriguée, elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Il fixait un point devant lui, la bouche ouverte, l'air tétanisé.

-Ca va ? demanda Tempérance doucement.

Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, Booth releva lentement la tête vers elle et dit :

-Comment ? Tu… tu a toujours dit que tu ne croyait pas en l'amour, que…

-Je crois que j'ai adopté ta définition de l'amour alors, dit elle avec un petit sourire.

-Dis le moi encore.

Elle rit et répéta, le regardant dans les yeux :

-Seeley Joseph Booth, je t'aime.

Alors, Seeley ne pus se retenir plus longtemps et l'embrassa passionnément.

Puis, il lui dit :

-Merci

-Remercie ma mère, répondit Brennan, c'est elle qui me l'a fait comprendre.

-Je t'aime, Bones.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, après que la mission soit finie, qui d'ailleurs s'était merveilleusement bien passé, et que les deux jeunes amoureux aient décidés de prendre quelques jours de congés juste après, la meilleure amie de Brennan, Angéla Monténégro, reçut, pour le jour de son anniversaire, une étrange enveloppe blanche. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit une photo retournée où il y avait écrit « joyeux anniversaire ! » Elle la retourna et vit deux mains entrelacées. Elle reconnut aussitôt le tatouage de Booth, et la bague fétiche de son amie. Son cerveau ne mit pas plus de 2 secondes pour comprendre. Et elle cria.

-OH MON DIEU !!! BOOTH ET BRENNAN !!! ILS SONT ENSEMBLES !!!!!! C'EST LE PLUS MERVEILLEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DE MA VIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!

_**FIN**_


End file.
